bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Winters
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1989–1996, 2006–2016, 2018– | first = February 21, 1989 | last = | family = Spencer/Grayson Cooper/Winters | alias = | born = Spencer Grayson Winters Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Elena Queen (2009–10, 2011–13) Brittany Eldridge (2014–16) Demitra Jones (2016–) | partner = | romances = | father = Justice Winters | mother = Vivian Winters | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Lance Queen (1990–94) Denzel Carter (2007–) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Liberty Winters | sons = B.J. Winters | daughters = Mimi Winters | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Malcolm Winters Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Drucilla Winters Valerie Grayson | nephews = Justice Fontaine | nieces = | uncles = Nicholas Grayson Razor Jerome Shawn Robinson | aunts = Vicki Porter Hope Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Terence Grayson Nikki Grayson Adonis Grayson Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Chanel Thompson Grayson Porter Charlie Ashton Devon Robinson | relatives = Edward Spencer Ruby Winters }} Spencer Grayson Winters is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Spencer is the only child of power-couple, Justice Winters and Vivian Grayson and a member of the show's core family, the Grayson family, as well as a member of prominent Spencer, Winters and Cooper families. Spencer is born onscreen in 1989 and separated from his father soon after when he is sent to prison. He forges a strong bond with his stepfather Lance Queen who is present in his life starting at birth. Spencer struggles to accept his father back into his life once he is released from prison. However, by the time he does, Spencer is devastated by Justice's sudden death in 1996. The character is written out soon after along with his mother and half-sister Liberty. Spencer is reintroduced in 2006 as a rebellious 17 year old who has been kicked out boarding school. As he struggles to accept his new stepfather Denzel Carter, Spencer befriends Tommy Barnes and also develops a romance with the popular Brittany Eldridge. During a clash trip in 2007, Spencer gets stranded with Brittany's arch rival Demitra "Demi" Jones on a deserted island. The duo fall in love and lose their virginity to each other. However, the romance is cut short when Demi goes off the college. Spencer and Demi would continue their angst filled romance as adults, and the relationship is plagued by their chaotic love lives, including Spencer's two failed marriages to jewelry heiress Elena Queen, and his subsequent marriage to Brittany which falls apart after it is revealed that Tommy fathered Brittany's son. Spencer and Demi ultimately reunite and are finally married in July 2016 before they are written out of the series. The couple is reintroduced in 2018. Storylines 1989–1996 Spencer is born on February 21, 1989 to Justice and Vivian Winters during a snowstorm in which Justice delivers the baby himself shortly after he tells Vivian he is going to prison. On March 18, 1989, Spencer is christened just hours before Justice turns himself in. After his father's funeral in 1996, Spencer moves to Philadelphia with his mother and sister. In 2004, Spencer is unable to attend Ruby and Edward's wedding due to the chicken pox. 2006–2016 The 17 year old Spencer returns in the fall of 2006 to finish his last year of high school after getting expelled from boarding school. He befriends Tommy Barnes and catches the eye of the popular Brittany Eldridge. Spencer is not happy about the news of his mother's engagement to Denzel Carter. Spencer and Demi are finally married on July 23, 2016, at Saint Timothy's Church. The couple go off on their honeymoon immediately after the ceremony. Days later, they call home to reveal that they have decided not to come back to Jericho City. 2018– References External links Category:Spencer family Category:Winters family Category:Grayson family Category:1989 births Category:Characters introduced in 1989